By this invention, I have reduced the size, complexity, and expense of equipment for purifying or treating batches of liquid with ozone; and by carefully selecting and combining components, I have been able to make smaller scale ozone purification equipment operate conveniently and reliably for safely purifying liquid batches within reasonably short times. Equipment according to my invention can be operated on a residential countertop or in a small space under a counter, for example, to produce purified liquid batches less than 20 liters in size.
The purifier of this invention includes a generator that makes an ozone containing gas and operates on a batch basis with a reservoir or chamber sized for holding less than 20 liters of liquid. By one arrangement, the liquid flows through a passageway from the reservoir to a purified or treated liquid container, and a gas passageway from the generator leads ozone to the liquid passageway. A pumping system causes the liquid to flow through the liquid passageway and causes the gas to contact the liquid with ozone to effect its purification as it proceeds toward the purified liquid container. The pumping rate and the dimensions of the liquid and gas passageways determine the flow rates of the liquid and the ozone containing gas. In a recirculating arrangement, the liquid flows through a liquid passageway leading back to the reservoir, and a pumping system is arranged for flowing the liquid into contact with the ozone containing gas in a circulational path during purification. A pumping system can also be arranged for contacting the liquid with ozone containing gas during a purification cycle, and then outputting purified liquid during an output cycle.